


Monsters are Created, not Born

by aprofessorbhaer



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hannibal (TV) References, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorbhaer/pseuds/aprofessorbhaer
Summary: The reader/oc meets Hugh Dancy and Mads Mikkelsen. Conversation gets philosophical in unexpected(?) ways.





	Monsters are Created, not Born

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really part of this fandom, but this has been sitting in my laptop and it felt good to write it so I thought I'd share it. Hope you enjoy!

“I’m just saying, I was surprised when I found out the backstory behind Hannibal and his cannibalism!” I waved my hands around for emphasis.  
Hugh raised his eyebrows at me. “Really? In what respect?”

I shrugged, surprised at my own outburst. “It’s just…the way he’s portrayed in pop culture, I expected there to be no reason for it. I thought the whole point of his character was that it was just the way he was. But it’s not! There’s actually a reason why he does it, and it’s…heartbreaking.”

Mads tilted his head. “I thought you said you didn’t watch the show.”

I blushed. “I haven’t. Yet. But I’ve been thinking about it, and I wanted to get a better idea of what I might be getting myself into. So, I googled.”

“And?”

“And…I can’t believe the terrible things that happened to Hannibal when he was so young. And I’m so angry on his behalf that he had to go through that, and deal with it all on his own. Obviously, I don’t condone how he went about finding closure for himself, but I understand why he did it.”

“Well, that’s a new take on it. Most fans either love him for the evil or for the way he looks.” Hugh winked at Mads when he said that, and Mads only shook his head.

“I don’t think Hannibal is evil. At least, not in the traditional sense.” I got briefly lost in my thoughts.

“Really? Now, I can understand why you might have sympathy for what he went through, but how exactly can you argue that he isn’t evil? After everything he’s done?” Hugh seemed genuinely curious about my answer.

I shrugged. “Again, I’m not saying what he did was okay, or even forgivable. I’m just saying that…to me, evil is this ancient force that drives people to do bad things, or characterizes the bad things themselves. I don’t really think a human can be evil any more than a human can be perfect. I think we’ve all got both urges, and the ones we act on are the ones we let define us. But I think calling Hannibal evil is dehumanizing, and minimizes all the shit he went through. I’m not saying he didn’t have a choice, but saying he’s evil seems to throw up its hands like ‘that’s just the way he is’. It takes away all the responsibility of the situation in general because it implies that there’s no other way it could’ve turned out.”

I picked at my nails, self-conscious of my rant. “The world failed Hannibal, in my opinion. And he was very strong to live through it. I think he changed in order to survive, because you can’t go through the kind of stuff he went through and stay the same person you were before. Hannibal became manipulative, intelligent, and skilled to cope. He became a psychiatrist to understand people. He became a wonderful chef so he would have control over what he imbibed, once and for all. He…he did violent, atrocious things because he had learned to find beauty in pain and suffering. Hell, you could argue that he killed rude people to make the world a better place, in his own twisted, self-serving way. He sought control in all aspects of his life because one time when he when he was powerless, heinous things were done to him and people close to him.”

 

I laughed nervously, still not looking up. “Listen to me, the cannibalistic serial killer apologist. I’m sorry to go off on you like that, guys.”

A solid hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Mads smiling at me kindly. “No need to apologize, my dear. We asked you, after all.”

Hugh chimed in. “And I know exactly what you’re talking about, considering I played Will Graham.”

I smiled gratefully at them both. “Yeah, I really empathize with Will. Which I’m sure he’d hate; he probably has enough empathy in his life already without borrowing more from some crazy fan who isn’t even a real fan.” I rubbed the back of my neck. “It probably says a lot about me that I can empathize with Hannibal Lecter.”

Mads hummed thoughtfully. “Do you judge Will for his ability to do the same?”

“No, of course not! But Will can’t help it.”

“And you can?” Hugh’s expressive face showed how little stock he put in the possibility.

I wrung my hands nervously. “Well, I do try to see things from other people’s point of view, when I can. But at the same time, when other people hurt-- especially when I’m the one causing it-- I feel their pain. That’s not something I know how to control.”

Hugh draped an arm over my shoulders. “Well, sounds like we’re in similar boats, then.”

I nodded. “Yeah, that’s true; acting is an exercise in empathy, as well.”

Hugh cleared his throat. “Right. Yeah.”

I looked back down at my hands fidgeting in my lap. “I dunno, I guess I always return to that idea of ‘monsters are created, not born’, y’know? Like, what Hannibal went through made him into something else, something he wouldn’t have been otherwise.” I laughed softly. “But I guess that just makes me a hypocrite, ‘cuz now I’m taking the blame away from him just like I say the people who call him evil do. And by my logic, Hannibal turned Will into a monster, too. Eventually. So I guess it ends up being his fault, anyway.”

“In truth, I am surprised that you do not feel more for his victims than for the man himself.”

I looked up at Mads, who was considering me thoughtfully. I shrugged, eyes drifting away. “I agree. I’m surprised, too. And when I do think of his victims, I feel pain for their pain. But, when I’m not thinking about them…I’m thinking about what a tragedy the whole story is.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, what do you think we should do with them?”

“The prudent thing would be to kill them.”

“Why? They believe us to be fictional characters, Hannibal.”

“Yes. And if they found out we are not?”

“Why would they find out? Are you going to tell them?”

“If I’m not mistaken, the question you truly wish to ask me is ‘can we take them with us?’”

“…We’ve never met someone like them before, Hannibal.”

“I am not so sure. While you are one of a kind, William, not many others can boast the same. I see nothing extraordinary about them, except perhaps their opinions.”

“Exactly! Here we have what seems to be a regular human being, and yet they speak about us in ways we have never heard from anyone else!”

“I do not believe that is a good enough reason to risk everything we have, Will.”

“Hannibal…I love you. I’m happy with you. And I think we both would be even happier if we got to know this person better.”

“You know I feel the same way about you, William. But how would you suggest we ‘get to know’ this person better? They believe we are successful actors, with obligations other than entertaining one singular fan. From the little we do know about them, I doubt they would believe us if we tried to befriend them.”

“…Will you at least consider it? Please?”

“As you wish, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have written, and I don't really have plannings for adding more. I like leaving it open-ended. For one thing, I feel better about posting it if I treat is as completed. Otherwise, I'm just adding more pieces that I haven't updated enough :/ I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
